A memory, such as a random access memory (RAM) or read only memory (ROM) often includes arrayed memory cells. Typically, each of the memory cells is coupled to at least one bit line and an overlapping word line, and each of the memory cells include a memory element that is configured to store a logic state. In operation, a memory controller reads from and/or writes to an individual memory element by receiving and transmitting signals over the bit and word lines of the memory. When a memory cell receives a signal, it employs a select device, such as a transistor switch that is activated by the bit line and/or the word line.